


Drabbles and one shots from tumblr

by Sav_56



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sav_56/pseuds/Sav_56
Summary: Just some drabble requests from tumblr (@thomaslightwood!) :D
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs & Cordelia Carstairs, Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood, Ariadne Bridgestock/Anna Lightwood, Charlotte Branwell/Henry Branwell, Christopher Lightwood & Thomas Lightwood, Grace Blackthorn/Anna Lightwood
Kudos: 37





	1. Disappear into the sun (Alastair Carstairs)

Alastair dug his fingernails into his palm. It wasn’t enough. Would it ever be?

He was so angry and sad and just wanted to vomit himself so he could free himself from the poison.

He remembered the time when he was young, naive and stupid. Before his father’s alcohol addiction, before the Academy, before Cortana. He remembered his Mother telling him stories from her childhood, about brave people and a sun that brings light inside of them. He had the silly hope that one day he was gonna do something brave, something to be remembered for. He imagined that there is a whole world waiting for him, that would make him feel alive and proud of himself, a world the fairytales were promising him.

That world doesn’t actually exist. Charles showed him this, Father showed him this. Even Thomas did but how could he blame him? It was all Alastair’s fault.

He hated himself a little for being enough stupid to believe, to believe that there is something waiting for him. Or someone.

A sharp pain went through him. Everything around him was quiet. Birds were singing. He could feel the sun on his face. The chatting of the few mundanes who was near.

Alastair was feeling like he couldn’t breathe.

In the last week’s he was worried for the returning of Elias. He didn’t want him here. He didn’t want Cordelia to see their father for what he truly was.

Today Sona told him their father was coming home tomorrow. Like the tension in his body exploded when he heard it.

Even now, when he went out, in a place where no one would be able to see him, he barely could breath. He was feeling like drowning. He propped up to one tree because he couldn’t keep to stood on his own legs.

Alastair shut his eyes and desperately tried to believe he could endure this.

As he opened them, he looked at the people at the park, mundanes who couldn’t see him. If he died here, would anyone find him? Would anyone notice his death?

Alastair looked at the blue sky above him and wished he could disappear into the sun.


	2. A love letter from Ariadne to Anna

## 𝐷𝑒𝑎𝑟 𝐴𝑛𝑛𝑎,

Probably this letter would never reach you. I don’t have the courage to sent it to you. 

I am not sure why I’m writing this. The last few years we barely talked. You barely looked at me. I believed, with pain, that you don’t love me anymore. Your bohemian lifestyle almost convinced me that you forgot about me. About what we had. But there was still hope. Small, silly hope that one day you will look at me the same way you looked at me when we were together that night.

This hope was killing me. I was on the verge of giving it up. And then I heard you. While I was sick I heard you asking me not to die. It may sounds funny but this is the most romantic thing I have ever heard. Maybe it had nothing to do with the words themselves but with the fact that they came from you.

This short moment reborn my hope. It became bigger, stronger and brighter. You still care about me. You still have feelings for me. Maybe you even still love me.

The last two years I lived with the feeling I did something wrong. Our relationship… I did something I shouldn’t have done. I didn’t choose you. And I will regret it for the rest of my life. All the stories I heard about you, about your girls, about you breaking hearts every day… It hurts. And the worst is that probably I am the case of it. I’m not sure. But I know I hurt you and I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I will be forever sorry.

But I will try to fix it. Now I know there is still place in your heart for me I will fight for it. I will win you back. I know it won’t be easy. I know you don’t trust me with your heart anymore. But I will not give up this time. I will not give up us.

I love you, Anna Lightwood. I love you. And I will show it to you.

With love, Ariadne


	3. Tenderness (Anna x Grace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- “Don’t look at me! I’m a mess!” + “I love it when you’re a mess!”  
> \- one shot  
> \- btw they're not in love or something   
> \- angsty  
> \- no happy ending

“Why are sitting next to me?” Grace asked.

Anna drank from her tea calmly.

“Can’t I?” She arched an eyebrow.

Grace didn’t answer. Charles was sitting next to her but he had to left a few minutes ago. Grace expected James or her mother to find her. But instead Anna Lightwood sat on the chair next to her.

Grace felt a little nervous. Her mother shouldn’t see her talk with Anna. A Lightwood. For unknown for Grace reason Anna talked with her in every party at which Grace attended since she was in London. And her mother had saw it.

Grace’s heart began to beat fast. She secretly looked around for Tatiana. Her hands were starting to shake so she put her glass of tea back on the table. The bruises on her arms burned.

Grace turned to Anna Lightwood to say as politely as possible she had to leave her alone but froze. Anna’s deep as a sea eyes were watching her carefully. Grace couldn’t say a word. She leaned toward Grace.

“Come tomorrow at my apartment,” she said quietly. In Grace’s hand was put a small paper. “This is the address. The afternoon. I will wait.”

Then she rose up and left Grace alone.

Soon after that she danced with someone. She couldn’t remember his face. Tatiana brought her home. Grace went to sleep.

All this time she held the paper in her hand.

•

Raziel, Grace was late. Very late.

It was almost evening and she had to come hours ago. But she managed to escape Tatiana just now. 

She knocked at the door and find out it was ajar. Grace carefully stepped inside.

After minutes of wandering around she found Anna. She was looking out the window, her back to Grace.

She was wearing only one white shirt which was like second skin and silk black trousers which enveloped her long legs. She had cheroot between her fingers. 

Anna was so beautiful that Grace couldn’t say a word even if her life depended on it.

“You’re late,” Anna said quietly without turning.

Grace didn’t answer. She shouldn’t be here. To be here wouldn’t help her mother or Grace. To come here was a bad idea.

Grace closed her eyes for a second. There was something in her throat that didn’t allow her to breathe. The bruises all over her arms were burning, burning, burning. They remained her what would happen if her mother catch her. To be hit by Tatiana didn’t happen often but Grace started shaking just thinking about it.

Anna slowly turned to look at her. Grace clenched her fists. Now wasn’t the time to think about it. Grace pushed these thoughts away and focused on the person in front of her. Who came closer and closer.

“Why?” Anna asked, quietly as always.

Grace needed a second to remember what Anna was talking about. _Why she was late._ She lifted her chin.

“But I’m here now, right?” 

Anna smiled a little and inhaled from her cheroot. 

“Very well.”

Anna was taller than Grace so she had to tilted her head to look her in the face. Raziel, when Anna came so close?

“And why are you here?” 

Grace could smell the smoke in her breath. “And why you invited me?”

Anna smiled again. “To have tea and to gossip of course.”

But she didn’t move to pour tea. Didn’t start talking about anyone. She just stared at Grace’s face.

“Is this what you want to do?” Grace asked quietly.

“Of course not.”

Anna’s face was so close to her’s. Too close. The breath caught in her throat. She felt the gentle touch of Anna’s lips of her cheek. Her cold fingers that moved away Grace’s hair so she could continue the trail of kisses down to her neck.

Grace couldn’t breath. But it wasn’t bad. Oh, no, it wasn’t bad.

“Don’t be so gentle with me,” she whispered.

Anna stopped. She slowly moved her head and whispered in Grace’s ear, “Then what do you want me to do?”

Grace let out tremble sigh. She slid her arms around Anna’s waist.

“Tear me apart.”

•

The only thing Anna knew about Grace Blackthorn was her beauty. She was one of the most beautiful women she has ever seen. Her magnificence was as a Greek sculpture. Perfect, cold and untouchable.

But after this night Anna knew one more thing. Grace was even more beautiful than she has ever thought.

Anna opened her eyes slowly. She saw Grace next to her, hugging her legs. Hair was hiding her face. Now, in the morning light, Anna could see some fading bruises.

Anna rose up slowly. “Grace?”

Anna heard how she let out a trembling sigh.

“Don’t look at me,” she said. “I’m a mess.”

Anna moved closer to her. She put her hand on Grace back. She could feel her spine.

“I love it when you’re a mess,” she whispered in her ear, just like the last evening.

Grace shivered a bit. For long seconds they stood like this, without moving. Anna started stroke her back slowly.

Suddenly Grace turned his head, looking at Anna. There were tears in her eyes.

“Stop being so gentle!”

Anna clenched her hand in fist and moved it away. “Why? Why you hate it so much?”

Grace stood up and started to dress. 

“Because,” she said with contempt. “I don’t have tenderness. I can’t stand it and I don’t want it. I _hate_ it. Tenderness is all I cannot do. Or accept.”

Anna went quiet while Grace dressed. She got herself a cigarette that was next to her bad. She inhaled.

“If you didn’t want this,” she said carefully. “Then why you let it happen? I asked you a few times if you want it. You didn’t reject me. Not once.”

Grace looked her in the eyes, in her’s had tears. Angry tears.

“I wanted it,” she said. “I want it. Maybe. I’m not sure. But I don’t want anything more. I… I can’t.”

Then Grace left Anna’s apartment.

•

Anna sat next to her again. It was a party again, in the same place. This was even the same _table_ , Raziel.

Grace didn’t look at her. Didn’t say anything. She drank from her tea.

“So,” Anna started. There was cheroot in her hand again. “How are you doing lately, miss Blackthorn?”

Grace squeezed the cup.

“The weather is a little cold for September, don’t you think?” Anna smiled a bit. “I hope it won’t fall snow this early.”

Grace gritted her teeth. “Is this game to you?”

Anna eyed her. “Isn’t it for you?”

Grace didn’t move her gize from the biscuits in the table.

“Isn’t it all game in the end?” Anna breathed out a smoke.

Grace tried to put herself together.

“Aren’t you satisfied already?” She said coldly.

“What?” Anna looked at her surprised.

“I became one of your girls,” Grace said and looked at her too. “I’m one of your conquests. What more do you want from me?”

Without waiting for an answer Grace rose up from her chair to find someone who can distract her. She had to move away from Anna Lightwood. 

She didn’t look back. No matter that part of her, one weak part, wanted to. 

•

While dancing with James, Grace thought how stupid men could be. They, all of them, thought that women wanted sympathy. Sentiment. _Feelings_. Nonsense. 

Even Anna Lightwood, the heartbreaker, thought Grace wanted this. Maybe not feelings because she would never offer Grace her love. But she give her tenderness. Grace hated it even more than the feelings. 

She didn’t want gentle. She didn’t want careful. She wanted to be destroyed.

The dance ended. Grace didn’t remember what happened after that but she find herself in conversation with Charles Fairchild. She tried to look interested.

With corner of his eye she spotted Anna in crowd. She didn’t dare to look at her, to think about her. 

She focused on Charles’ words, trying to forget Anna Lightwood.


	4. Braver (Thomas Lightwood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- with a special guest Magnus Bane  
> \- “a set of priceless jewels, a makeshift group of thieves, a plot to start a war”  
> \- one shot

Thomas anxiously looked around. Situations like this always made him restless. 

Two days ago James and Matthew together with Lucie and Cordelia went on a trip they called “only for _parabatai_ ”. Thomas had no idea what they’re talking about. He decided that the _parabatai_ are just strange. 

Christopher wasn’t here either. He was with Henry in Idris, working on something. 

This left Thomas alone in London to patrol with other people. He only knew one of them was Anna but had no idea whose were the rest. It was killing him. He didn’t like it when he didn’t know what was going on.

After a while, two figures appeared. As they approached him, Thomas saw this were Ariadne Bridgestock and Alastair Carstairs. Thomas tightened. He wasn’t sure why but the sight of Alastair made his stomach flip.

They were talking.

“…do this. The demon activity in London is so low.” Ariadne said. “I doubt we’ll find a demon.”

“I suppose,” Alastair said. “But there are probably still a few.”

When they stood in front of Thomas, Ariadne smiled and greeted him. Thomas did the same. He didn’t know Inquisitor’s daughter well but the few times they talked she was always kind.

Alastair just nodded, “Lighwood.”

“Carstairs,” Thomas said. He hoped he didn’t sound as excited as he was feeling.

“Are we waiting for someone else?” Ariadne asked.

“Yes,” Thomas said. “My cousin, Anna.”

Ariadne looked startled for a second. “Oh,” she said. “Good. I haven’t seen Anna for a while.”

Thomas wondered why she reacted so strange but then Alastair said, “Isn’t this her?”

Thomas looked at what Alastair was pointing at. There was really someone but Thomas couldn’t really see who because of the shadows. As this person stepped on the residual sunlight, Thomas recognized them. It was Magnus Bane.

He smiled at them as he approached. 

“Isn’t this…” Ariadne said.

“Hello, dear Shadowhunters,” he greeted. “I want to say I’m very happy to see you but I wouldn’t be very truthful.”

Alastair raised an eyebrow.

“However,” he continued. “I’m looking for Lucie Herondale. Is she here?”

Thomas shook his head. “I’m afraid not. She will probably be gone for a few more days.”

“This is very disappointing,” Magnus sighed. “I have an emergency note for her,” he looked at Thomas with cat eyes thoughtfully. “You’re her friend, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am but…”

“Look at it.”

Thomas took the paper but hesitated. This was Lucie’s private business. He didn’t know to overstep in her personal space. But Magnus said it’s an emergency. If he could, Thomas would help her.

The note was very messy. It wasn’t the handwriting but the content of the text. The author clearly didn’t want anyone but Lucie to understand what the matter was about. The initials were G.B. Thomas didn’t know who they belonged to.

All Thomas could understand was that there were some priceless jewels and this person was in trouble because of them.

“Why are you sending the note though?”

Thomas raised his head to see that Alastair suspectually stared at the warlock. 

Magnus returned his gaze coolly. “I’m doing a friend a favor.” 

“Did you know who wrote this?” Thomas asked.

“Unfortunately, no,” he said. “But I’m here to help steal the jewels.”

“Whait, _what_?” Thomas got anxious. There wasn’t anything about stealing in the note.

“We have to patrol. There is no time…” Alastair began but Ariadne interrupted him.

“Actually,” she said and smiled at Magnus. “We may be able to help you, Mr. Bane. But we’re waiting for…”

“I’m sorry, beautiful lady,” he said. “But there is no time to chat, much less waiting. We have to go. Our time is limited.”

Thomas didn’t like this but he must help Lucie. He looked at Alastair and Ariadne. “I should go. I would understand if you don’t want to come.”

Alastair looked at Magnus first, then at Thomas. Sighed. “Fine, I’m coming too.”

Thomas felt relief when he heard that. For reasons he couldn’t explain, he wanted Alastair to come with them. With Thomas.

Ariadne hesitated. She looked at the place where Magnus came from. Like she was hoping to see Anna there too. 

“Good,” she said eventually. “Count me in.”

•

As they were walking, Magnus explained what they’re gonna do.

The place where these jewels were, is a bar, owned by a werewolf named Robin. There were two options - to come and go without anyone noticing or with distraction. 

The Shadowhunters agreed that the best plan was the first one.

Alastair asked more about this man Robin and why they need to steal some jewels from him.

 _And how does Lucie fit in the whole picture,_ Thomas thought but didn’t say it.

Magnus hesitated for a second.

“Well,” he said. “The jewels aren’t his, in the first place. He stole them from a warlock. And she really wants them back.”

Thomas had more questions. But he didn’t insist. As they walked, Magnus and Ariadne started to chat. Thomas envied people who could do this. Why does it come so easily to them? Was there some kind of trick? It was almost impossible for him to make small talk with people, especially the one who he didn’t know well.

He looked at Alastair with the corner of his eye. Thomas had promised himself, when he was in Spain, that he would do things differently when he returns to London. That he would do what he was afraid of. He promised himself that he would be braver. 

He opened his mouth, deciding he would talk with Alastair, when Magnus spoke.

“We arrived, dear people,” he said. “This is the bar.”

Across the street was a building, not very welcoming. It seemed dark inside but Thomas could see a light coming from under the door and some windows.

“This abandoned edifice? Seriously?” Alastair frowned.

“Believe me, there is more to see.”

They decided that if they go together, it will cost too much attention. So the plan was Ariadne and Alastair to go first to search the second floor. A few minutes after them Magnus and Thomas would go to search the first one. 

“What are we looking for actually?” Ariadne asked. “There could be many jewels. Can you tell us something more specific?”

“As far as I know it’s a whole set. In a wood box with a gold flower on it. Looks pretty old.”

“It probably would be hidden somewhere,” Alastair said thoughtfully. “Do you know any hidden spots? A basement? Maybe a vault?”

“These are excellent questions for which I’m afraid I don’t have answers for.”

Alastair frowned. “Have you ever been _inside_?”

“No,” Magnus said cheerfully. “But the place was very well described to me. It isn’t big.”

After Alastair and Ariadne asked a few more questions, they went.

Magnus and Thomas watched as they approached the bar, almost invisible in the night, in absolute silence.

“Well,” Thomas turned to him as Magnus said this. He was watching him with smart cat eyes that were seeing too much. “How long have you liked him?”

“What?”

“The blonde,” Magnus explained. “You clearly have… feelings for him.”

Thomas stood stunned. Panic raised in him. His hands started to shake.

“Don’t worry,” Magnus said as he looked at the bar. “I will not tell him. Or anyone else.”

Thomas tried to calm down. He remembered how his family panicked when he was younger over every little thing about him. Now he was doing the same. There was no need to overreact.

“I know it’s really not my business,” the warlock said quietly. “I just wanted to let you know that you can talk with me if you want.”

Thomas was silent for a few seconds. _Be braver._

“I am not confirming anything,” Thomas said slowly. “But if what you’re saying is… true. Then… what can I do?”

A smile curled Magnus’ lips. He tried to hide it (unsuccessfully) and said, “Well, for a start, you can make a conversation with him. While we were walking, the awkwardness between you two was painful.”

Thomas blushed. “You noticed,” he murmured.

“Yes, I did,” he said. “Really, just try a normal conversation. I promise it’s not hard.”

 _For you maybe,_ Thomas thought but didn’t say anything.

A few minutes passed and Magnus and Thomas decided they should go too. 

As they approached the building, something moved in it. Someone shouted and then they heard a sound of a breaking glass. It was one of the windows on the second floor. It was Ariadne and Alastair. They jumped out of it, graceful landing on the ground. 

“We need to run,” Ariadne shouted. But it was too late. The four of them were surrounded by werewolves.

“Don’t hurt them!” Magnus said. Blue flames appeared in his hands. Alastair was with a spear in his hands, Ariadne with a whip, and Thomas with his _bolas_. “Most of them are just kids.”

He was right, Thomas realized. Most of them were only a little younger than Thomas himself.

One werewolf growled and jumped at him.

•

They slowly were walking toward the place they started from. When they were sure no one was going to attack them, they stopped.

“This was an exciting night,” Magnus sighed. “Please tell me you got the jewels.”

Ariadne nodded. “We did.”

“Thank Raziel,” Thomas murmured.

As Magnus was examining the box Ariadne gave him, Thomas felt a pain in his shoulder when he moved his hand.

“You’re bleeding,” Alastair said, looking at his arm. “Let me help.”

Without even waiting for an answer, Alastair took out his stele.

Thomas didn’t know what to say. He looked at Magnus who was watching them. The warlock raised eyebrows and nodded.

Thomas took a deep breath. He said the first thing that came up in his mind. “How is London so far, Carstairs?” What a stupid questions, in the name of Raziel, how Thomas be so…

“It’s fine, I suppose,” Alastair frowned. “I don’t really know the city, so…” he shrugged.

“I can show you around,” Thomas said before he could think. “If you want.”

Alastair was done with putting Marks on him. He looked at Thomas. “I would be happy, Lightwood.” Was he… smiling?

Thomas bite his lips to hide _his_ smile.

“What in the name of Raziel,” someone approached them. “Do you have any idea how long I was waiting for you?” 

It was Anna. And she didn’t look happy. Thomas felt guilty. He completely forgot about his cousin.

“We can explain,” he said. “We had to… do something.”

Anna arched an eyebrow. Her gaze kept on Ariadne a second longer than on the others.

“I want to hear everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation: So, these jewels are something that Grace and Lucie need for the necromancy magic. At first, they belong to Hypatia Vex but are stolen by werewolves. Grace and Lucie make a deal if they bring them back to Hypatia, she would give them half of the set. At the night when Magnus is send to deliver the note to Lucie, Grace tris to steal them on her own because after that the werewolves are moving unknown where but she fails. So she send the note to Lucie, informing her that the jewels need to be stolen tonight. Hypatia asks Magnus to help by delivering the note and eventually helping to stole the jewels.


	5. “You held the sky for so long. Let me share the burden with you.” (Alastair & Cordelia)

Sometimes when Alastair looked at the sky he wasn’t seeing the beauty everyone else did. Not the shining stars or the dark between them, not even the bright moon. Only the heavy, thick burden of his own existence.

He should put on nice clothes. He should go outside. He should be held together. He _should_.

Sometimes, in quiet nights without clouds, he felt like the whole sky was on his shoulders, large and big, only his to carry.

He held back tears. He couldn’t cry. Tears were something expensive. Because what would happen if anyone saw him? What would his mother think? Or his father? Or _Cordelia_?

Oh Cordelia. How much he wanted her to understand. And at the same time he would do anything possible she to _not_ understand. If the praise for Cordelia’s happiness was Alastair’s loneliness, he was going to pay it.

Unexpectedly, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. As he looked, he saw Cordelia.

“Alastair,” she said softly. He took a deep breath. “ _Beradar_.”

He started to tremble. He didn’t want Cordelia to see him so weak. So wrecked and fragile.

“I’m not a little girl anymore,” she said quietly. “You don’t need to protect me from the truth.”

Alastair’s eyes watered. He didn’t know what to do. What should he do?

“You held the sky for so long,” his sister whispered. “Let yourself share the burden with me.”

Alastair exhaled sharply. He couldn’t hold back his tears anymore.

But as he was breaking down, he knew he won’t carry the sky alone anymore. His sister was there and she would protect him the same way he had protected her.

> _Beradar_ \- brother


	6. Thomastair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- “I’m leaving.” “Of course you are, that’s all you know how to do.” + “Home stopped being a place when you entered my life.”  
> \- modern AU  
> \- angst with happy ending

Alastair shook his head.

“I can’t,” he ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t want to argue with you.”

“We’re _already_ arguing!” Thomas said. “Why is it so hard for you to have _one_ dinner with me, Alastair? Even for an _hour_?”

“I can’t take this anymore,” Alastair said, sounding tired. “I’m leaving.”

“Of course you are,” Thomas said bitterly. “That’s all you know how to do.”

At the moment the words left his mount, Thomas regretted it. He felt even more guilty seeing the pain that crossed Alastair’s face.

“I-”

“Is this what you think of me?” Alastair said, his expression cold. “A guy who leaves people?”

“No, no, I…” Thomas sighed and he rubbed his face with one hand. “I’m just… hurt, okay? My boyfriend refused to even have dinner with me for the third time this week and just… ”

Thomas turned his face away. “Forget it.”

Guilt crossed Alastair’s face. He took a step closer to Thomas.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m not avoiding you or something. But…” he nervously crossed hands. Sighed. “My last relationship didn’t end up well. And when I saw you at the music club, and you asked me out, I didn’t expect this to be anything serious. But we’re moving so _fast_. Like it was with my last boyfriend. Whenever you smile at me is like the first time - my heart goes crazy. I thought… I thought if we slow down a little, if I back off a bit, that it would be… less scary,” Alastair signed again. “Now I realize this was a stupid idea.”

Thomas swallowed. He laughed. He didn’t know why. “My god, Alastair.”

Alastair was staring at him unsure.

“Didn’t you think you can just _talk_ with me?” Thomas couldn’t resist and smiled. “This is how a relationship _works_.”

Alastair shifted uncomfortably.

“You know,” Thomas said gentler. “It’s perfectly okay to slow down. As much as you need. But you have to talk with me, okay?”

Alastair was staring at him with a strange expression.

“I got scared,” he said quietly. “Because it felt so right. Because when you entered my life home stopped being a place. Do you understand? It’s scary to have these feelings for a person I have known only for a few weeks. You’re such a good guy and I have no idea what to do with us.”

Thomas’ heart missed a beat. “Alastair, I-” he said, or at least tried to. His heart was beating fast. “Why do you always know what to say and when? That’s not fair.”

Alastair arched an eyebrow. “Says the songwriter in the room.”

Thomas blushed. “This is different!”

Alastair laughed. “Sure,” he said with sparkling eyes and a smile.

“Ok,” Thomas said, his face still hot. “But I’m still hungry,” he said, training to change the subject. “Let’s order tacos. And this is _not_ dinner. We’re just, well, having tacos.”

Alastair raised eyebrows. “Are we?”

“Yes,” Thomas said confidently, while searching for his phone. “I will watch this gay film _Elisa & Marcela_ Anna has been ranting me about for days and you just… are keeping me company.”

“Oh, yeah?” Alastair said with a small smile.

“Yeah,” Thoma finally found the phone. He hesitantly looked at it. He turned to Alastair. “Can you order them though?”

Alastair laughed out loud.

“Don’t laugh! You know how much I hate phone calls!”

“Okay, okay,” Alastair grabbed the phone. “I will order us tacos,” he said, still smiling.


	7. “You broke me.” (Grace Blackthorn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: ab*sive parent, angst without plot

The left side of Grace’s face was burning from the slap of her mother.

Tatiana was looking at her angrily, with clenched fists. “Get up.”

Grace’s whole body was frozen in shock. She stood up on her shaking legs and looked at Tatiana. She felt the hair stuck on her face and neck from sweet. Her dress was dirty.

“Mother,” Grace said quietly. “I’m-”

“Shut up,” Tatiana said with venom. “You’re useless. You had one task, _one_!”

Grace swallowed. “I thought everything ended, I just-”

“You don’t have to _think_ ,” she hissed. “You had to _listen_. You had to put the bracelet on the Herondale boy and keep it there and you even couldn’t do _this_.”

Grace flinched. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sick of your apologies,” Tatiana said and turned her back to her daughter.

Grace stared after her and touched the side of her face. She closed her eyes.

_Loyalty binds me._

But to whom she was binded to? Tatiana? James? Or Jesse, who was dead?

She remembered times when Tatiana and Jesse were everything to her. But then Jesse died. Tatiana became even more fanatic.

Grace looked at her arm, fresh brush burning on it. Sometimes, in times when she was desperate and lost, she asked herself why. Why Jesse died. Why Tatiana choose her from everyone else. Why her mother did these things to her.

Tears filled Grace’s eyes as she was looking at the door her mother disappeared behind.

“You broke me,” she whispered. Hoarse and filled with pain voice came from her lips she barely recognized. “Why, mother… Why?”

Her legs no longer held her. She sat on the flow, hugging her legs and started to cry.


	8. “I didn’t know where else to go.” (Christopher Lightwood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: “I didn’t know where else to go.”  
> \- drabble

Christopher didn’t understand many things. How friends often called him a genius. But he couldn’t talk with girls. He couldn’t understand many social situations. Or people.

But as he was understanding that people who he loves are sad. That they suffered.

Thomas was standing at the door at his home, with a bag in his hand. He looked so lost.

“I’m sorry,“ he said with hoarse voice. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

Cecily smiled gently at him. “Don’t worry darling. You’re always welcome here. We’re family.”

Gabriel who was babysitting Alexander, now carefully put him on the ground and approached Thomas. He put a hand on his shoulder and started to quietly talk to him. Thomas’ eyes watered and he nodded, blinking fast to chase the tears.

“You will stay at Christopher’s room,” Cecily said, picking Alexander from the ground who was giggling. “Before we had a guest room but we made it for Alexander. I hope it’s alright to stay with our Kit.”

Thomas nodded again. “It’s amazing, aunt Cecily. Thank you so much.”

“Always for you, darling,” Cecily said, a little sad. Maybe she was thinking about Gideon and Sophie who couldn’t be here with their son. “Anything to make you feel home.”

Later, when everyone was asleep, in the very early hours of the morning, Christopher heard sobs. It was so painful, it hurted him too. Because it was Thomas, one of his closest people, his brother.

Christopher got up and went to Thomas. His cousin was sitting on his bed, struggling to breath. Christopher sat next to him. He didn’t know what to do.

He remembered what his mother was doing when Alexander was crying. He hugged Thomas, even though he was more broad-shoulders-ish then Kit. Thomas rested his head on Christopher’s shoulder but didn’t stop crying.

What could Kit say to him? The words of consolation his mum was using to calm down his baby brother seemed silly. How could Christopher say everything will be alright in the face of such loss?

“We can’t bring Barbara back,” Kit said quietly. “But we can prevent it from happening with someone else again.”

Thomas took a sharp breath.

“We will make an antidote. We will save everyone sick.”

The sobs stopped. “We?”

“We,” Christopher said confidently. “There isn’t any other person around that I want to help me more than you.”

After his words, there was silence. Kit got worried he said something wrong. Then Thomas slowly raised his head from Kit’s shoulder. His eyes was swollen. Sad. Shadows under them. But fulfilled with determination.

“Let’s do it.”


	9. “You’re everything I could’ve wanted and more.” (Charlotte x Henry)

Charlotte signed. She knew it was already late but she wanted to finish her work.

She heard the creaking of wheels before his voice. “Lottie,” Henry said quietly.

She looked at him.

“You look tired,” he said gently. “We both should go to sleep.”

“Didn't you develop a new model for your stroller?”

“Yes, I did,” he said. “But tomorrow I will get the parts I need to make it. I can't do anything tonight.”

Charlotte signed. “Five more minutes and I will come.”

Henry smiled. “I know this excuse. Give minutes turns into five hours.”

Charlotte didn't say anything. She shook her head. “If I don't finish this paper work tonight...”

“Then you will finish it tomorrow,” Henry said confidently.

Charlotte smiled and shook her head. “Isn't it me who usually tries to make you sleep?”

Henry laughed. “This only shows how bad the situation is.”

“You are right,” Charlotte signed but got up from her desk. She approached Henry and she bent down to kiss him.

“You’re everything I could’ve wanted and more,” she murmured. Henry's eyes softened.

“I love you too, Lottie. But you're tired. We need to get some sleep.”

Charlotte signed. “I know, I know.”

Together they walked towards their bedroom.


End file.
